


The Secret in The Dancer’s Pants

by Dbecrazy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Crossdressing, Drag Queens, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Levi is called a girl most of the fanfic, M/M, Spanking, eren dressing up as a drag queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbecrazy/pseuds/Dbecrazy
Summary: Levi auditions for a dancing studio that she's always wanted to go to when she was little. She choreographs her own dances and performs them. When she was old enough to audition for the adult dance studio, she was loved immediately by the judges/parents and of the dance studio. The people already in the dance studio welcomed her and also flirted with her a bit. She dismissed it though because well, she was a guy. Levi is genderfluid but biologically a male. She feels female most days and male the others.This is a short story and my last full book of Eren and Levi. I'm done writing Eren x Levi in actual books like this. Not that I hate Eren x Levi or am not passionate about them anymore, I'll still write oneshots. I'm going to stop writing full books since I'm not confident enough in writing on my own anymore. I'm much more comfortable writing with my coauthor since I like the reassurance and support. I hope you're supportive of me and I'll only write in my oneshots.All characters, unless directly addressed,  belong to the owner of attack on titan. I only own my plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Levi is a thicc bih that is all that needs to be said

 

One deep breath in...hold...and slowly let it out.

I breathed steadily to calm my nerves. I felt as if my heart was going to burst out of my chest. My hands and legs shook as I stretched my flexible limbs. The calming beat to the song playing in my headphones rivaled the one of my heart.

I was auditioning today to enter my all time favorite dance team since I was 7. I've loved dancing ever since I came out of the womb. I lost myself in the music as my body would go into autopilot driving its way through whatever tune it could. It isn't just a hobby to me, it's my life and what drives me.

Dancing can express any emotion, hate, love, depression, desperation, lust, you name it. I've always loved it and could never find something else that made me this passionate yet equally anxious. I always want be better and work to the best of my ability. The choreography I do must be perfectly made and I must do them perfectly.  

"Levi Ackerman?" A preppy voice coming from a short lady in athletic gear and a high pony tail called out causing me to jump out of my thoughts My headphones were low enough to hear the woman thankfully. Standing up, I removed my earbuds and walked over to her.

"That would be me." I spoke softly and mentally cursed at the shakiness in my voice.

"Time to go up! Are you ready?" The woman exclaimed excitedly and I nodded, unable to form words. "Right over here! Just state your name, song you'll be dancing to and if you choreographed it yourself!" The smile never left her face and it honestly calmed my nerves a little.

"Thank you." Speaking politely, I returned her smile before walking in the direction she pointed.

The room I walked in was a studio big enough for at least 9 people to dance in.  Inside it was a table with three judges. One judge was a female with black hair and black eyes. Her hair was in ponytails and she looked adorable, like a child. The name tag in front of her said Mina.

The judge next to Mina had brown crazy hair in a high ponytail with messy strands falling around her face.  She had glasses that strapped around her head so they wouldn't fall off. Her name tag read Hanji in black bold letters. The woman's smile was so big it looked like it hurt.

The last judge was a male. He had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a few loose strands but not as messy as Hanji. This man had a bit softer look on him and definitely had a feminine touch to his persona. He leaned forward onto the desk with his elbows propped up and chin resting on his enclosed hands. Armin was his name; it was written in colorful letters on the name tag in front of him.

"Your name?" Mina asked as I suddenly quit my observation to focus on the audition.

"Levi Ackerman." I replied clearly.

"What song are you gonna be dancing to, hon?" Hanji spoke excitedly as I felt her judging eyes look me up and down curiously in that judging way that judges do when they're judging you like a judge. That was too many judges; I need to calm down.

"Freak by Estelle. I choreographed the dance myself." I said somewhat proudly and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. It was a habit I had before dancing. It tended to calm me down and help me focus on the music.

"Nice. You're a rare choreographer today. I like it." Armin chimed in with an angelic smile that seemed to make me loosen up a bit.

"Thank you." I spoke softly not knowing what to say. Each judge smiled at me and I adjusted the hat I had on to make sure it wouldn't fall off.

The music began moments later and all my nervousness went away. I lost myself in the music and didn't even notice the people in the seats behind the judges watching with awe. I focused on the way my body moved with the music and how the music moved my body. My mind naturally knew what move came next until I found myself stilled. The music kept going and I looked up at the judges. It took me a second to realize my dance was over until I heard clapping from both the judges and the audience.

(See Freak cover by good day)

"I like this one." Hanji spoke in voice that made me only the slightest terrified yet excited at the same time.

"I like your confidence, Levi. Not many people come here and do something like that. We usually have to push the girls out of their comfort zone little by little to get close to where you are." Armin spoke and my eyes widened lightly before smiling.

"Thank you." I said once again.

"You still have things to improve on but which dancer doesn't? Your choreography was lovely and seemed fun but maybe you can up the difficultly more. I want to push your creativity, Levi." Mina smiled with a tilt of her head and I nodded in recognition.

"Thank you for auditioning, Levi! We'll get back to you next week! Good luck!" Armin exclaimed happily and I smiled back before thanking them and leaving.

"You did great!" Another woman who was in this dance studio complimented and I thanked her before walking away.

When I got to my car, I sat down and spaced out, I just fucking did that. I just went in there and auditioned. The judges complimented me; my favorite dance studio just complimented my work.

Fuck.

"Mom." I found myself talking into my phone before I even realized I pulled it out.

"Did you do it?" My mother's voice spoke expectingly through the speaker.

"Yeah, I did it!" I smiled and spoke louder than I meant to but I was happy. We both thought I'd bail out in the last minute.

"That's my boy! I mean girl, sorry!" I smiled at my mom's words anyways and leaned back in my car.

"I don't care what you call me as long as you're proud."

"I'm very proud of my little Levi!" She squealed and I covered my mouth to muffle my laugh.

"I can't believe I finally did it." I spoke into my hand which came out muffled but clear enough for my mother to understand. 

"It took you long enough." My mom scoffed and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes playfully.

"Yeah yeah. I just wanted to give you the news and tell you it went well. Now all you need to do is wait for a call a week from now of me squealing and you'll know I got in." I uncovered my mouth and put the phone on speaker. Setting the phone where it was propped up, I started my car. I pulled out of the parking space and left to my house.

The studio I auditioned for is a national famous dance studio and academy. The academy is for the younger dancers who perform in small teams around the country for titles. That is more of a hobby for the young ones but it also increases your chances of getting into the adult teams. It's the mostly 18 sometimes 16 and up group of dancers. Within this group there are smaller crews. One person can be placed in multiple crews and is expected to keep up with all of them. It's really hard to get into because of their rep and only 25% of the people who audition end up getting in.

And guess who was apart of that 25%

"Welcome newcomers! We'll be placing you guys in crews today! First we want your preferences then we'll test you on the dancing style of each crew you're interested in and whatever we think would also fit you. Some of these dances do require partners especially the mixed crews.So if you'd like to find a partner for those crews now would be the time. You'll have 10 minutes to pick a partner and get to know their dancing style and their capabilities. Go ahead and get started! Thank you!" A woman who looked familiar started speaking. She had strawberry blonde hair and big eyes with a high pitched voice. She seemed nice and never stopped smiling even after she was done talking.

"Hey, Levi's your name right?" A male approached me. He had a shaved head and vaguely reminded me of Aang. "I'm from the older guys group here and I have been for a few years. My friend would like to be your partner but he's too shy to ask. Oh my name is Connie by the way." He smiled and I decided to return it politely.

"Sorry but I'd rather work alone. I'm sure he'll find someone though. Thank you for asking." He looked at me in shock before waving it off and smiling.

"I understand why the parents liked you so much. Oh the parents are Hanji, Armin, and Mina. They judged you guys and run this place and everything we do. They also come up with choreo and all that good stuff. We call them our parents but you don't have to. Anyway, are you sure you don't want a partner?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll find a partner sooner or later, rushing it like this may leave us with a lack of connection. I want to know my partner a bit before I pick them." I assured the male and he nodded.

"Alright. I'll have to break it to him then. Good luck. I hope you end up in the group you want." Connie responded and I thanked him before preparing myself.

I ended up exactly where I wanted. The older girls team. There are two girl teams. The older ones 21 and up, then there's the younger ones which are 16 to 20. The younger girls do more cute and fun dances rather than the other that does a lot of more serious, fun, and sexy dances. Opposite to the girl groups there are guy groups as well. A younger male group and an older. The rest of the teams are dependent of what genre of music they typically dance to or dance style.

It's a lot of complicated mix and matching usually controlled and watched over by the parents who regulate and take care of individuals in multiple groups. They want the people involved to be healthy and not overloaded from working too hard. The parents also help the leaders of such groups with choreography problems, health issues, money problems, housing difficulties, etc. I can easily understand why they're called the parents.

As soon as we found out what group we were in our next assignment was to get familiar with and hang out with our group members. We were told this is our family now so we must be close to them. No rivalries or competitions within teams should occur.

"Your name is Levi? It's so pretty." The leader of the OG team spoke as I introduced myself.

"Thank you. It was a birthday gift." I smiled gently and heard other girls around me laugh.

"Aw you're so cute. Are you sure they put you the right group. We don't do much cute concepts." She laughed and I shook my head gently.

"It might come as a surprise but I'm most comfortable doing sexy dances. I think they're fun." I admitted and the girls around me continued to talk, introducing themselves and laughing. "I don't know why I didn't audition earlier."

"Well it's great to have you now. Are you hungry?" The leader asked and I nodded.

"I'm starving."

~

_ Seems a bit awkward now but as we progress Levi will get less awkward and more comfortable with his surroundings. _

_ Okay so I finished this story before I published it. I will updated every two days and it's gonna be a short story. There's not much plot involved but it's a cute little story I had an idea about and wanted to share. I don't remember when I started writing but I finished this chapter on June.15.18.  I just finished season 6 of Voltron lmao. Also don't be confused by everyone calling Levi a female. Read the description for details on that. Thanks for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

 

OG- Older girls teamYG- Younger girls teamOB-Older boys teamYB-Younger boys team

"So the OG team and the OB team work a lot together in partners for certain dances?" I asked our leader whose name was Sasha.

"Yes! Usually our numbers end up being around the same so we always have a partner for each person. Well there's one guy in OB that won't have a partnership with any girl. This year we both have the same amount so he'll either need to tough up or one of the ladies are going without a dance partner. We can change the choreo; I'm thinking about to make her the centerpiece or I don't know. Switch partners a lot so one girl each will dance by themselves and have their own little solo." Sasha explained to me as she thought about ways to work around the difficult guy in OB.

"What's his problem?" I asked as I sat on the floor and began to stretch. I was very flexible, always have been and wanted to keep it that way.

"Something about his partners always flirting with him and how he's not interested. Our women are flirts though it shouldn't be much of a problem. Not as much as he's hyping it up to be. As long as they're not touching him inappropriately it should be okay to endure for one dance."

"I'll dance with him. I wouldn't be interested anyways. I'm not looking for a relationship." I spoke nonchalantly and relaxed as I felt my stretch in my whole body.

"You don't understand, Levi. He's a hottie. He is the definition of sexy and cute mixed in one. Literally every girl has a crush on Eren." She explained and I snorted.

"He's not some god or anything."

"I guess you'll just have to see him to believe me. We'll head over when you're done stretching. I'll propose a collab choreo and exchange ideas with their leader. I'll show you Eren in the process." She responded with a smile.

"Fine. I'll go but I'm serious. I'm not going to flirt."

~

"That is the famous Eren Jaeger." She spoke with a smile as she eyed him. I looked in the direction she was and saw the guy with brown messy hair and tan skin. He was muscular but not buffed up. He had a great body for a dancer and bright green eyes especially when he smiled.

"I agree he's good looking but I'm not going to flirt with him. I just want to hear the idea you guys have and if it's great I'll ask him to be my partner."

"That's what they all say, my little dancing flower." Sasha sighed and looked back in my direction. She started walking over to the OB leader and I followed behind her.

"Dancing flower? That's a new one." I smiled softly and she returned it.

"A cute but sexy flower." She replied before starting to discuss a new dance routine with the OB leader. I didn't know his name or anything but he looked like he's been doing this for awhile and worked well with Sasha. He grinned as he saw her and asked her if she wanted to collaborate without her even needing to say a word. 

It might seem rude but I listened in on the conversation quietly, ignoring the comments of the other OB members who talked about how I looked. The comments were compliments but I never liked when people develop crushes on someone they had just seen. These guys have never even spoken to me aside from Connie who wasn't here. They'd be surprised and probably mortified to know I had a dick.

After Sasha and the OB leader, Thomas figured out a rough dance routine, I instantly fell in love with the idea. "There's one problem though. Everyone has to have a partner and you know how Eren is." He spoke with an apologetic smile and this is where I chimed in.

"I'll be his partner. He won't have to worry about me coming onto him; I'm not interested." I replied with a smile and introduced myself.

"You can try to convince him but he's a bit stubborn." He smiled nervously and I nodded waving him off.

"I'm stubborn too." I smiled and walked over to the so called Eren. He was stretching by himself in the corner and looked over his shoulder to see me when he heard me approach. "Heya there, new partner." I smiled and introduced myself. "My name is Levi."

"Eren. I don't really do partners with girls." He spoke politely and continued to stretch.

"Because you're sick of a little flirting? Listen here, Eren. I am no way interested in dating you or sleeping with you. I came here to dance not to get myself involved with any relationships. I just heard about the rough dance routine if I were to convince you to be my partner and it's too good to pass up. I heard you were stubborn but I assure you I am 4x as much." I spoke seriously and didn't dare to look away from Eren's eyes. "So we're partners now. Are we clear?" I asked and tilted my head with a smile.

"I really don't kn-." He began to speak reluctantly but I cut him off and squat down to his position.

"Are we clear?" I spoke again with a more stern tone.

"Crystal." Eren replied and I pat his shoulder with a giggle.

"Good boy. If you want to contact me, I'm almost always in the OG room except for holidays, Saturdays and Wednesdays.. It was nice doing business with you." I smiled and stood up, going back over to Sasha and Thomas. "We are a go."

"What?! You got him to agree?!" Sasha responded as her jaw dropped.

"We have to go drinking to that. This is a celebration." The OB leader spoke dramatically and I laughed softly. "I'm serious. We're all going tonight especially Jaeger and you."

"Best way to celebrate becoming dance partners is to get drunk and make a lot of bad decisions. I like it. The great part about it is, I don't get drunk so it'll be fun watching Eren and all of you." I giggled and felt Sasha's arm sling around my shoulder.

"I get drunk too easily. I'll pass on the hard drinks. OB's are crazy drinkers. They love to get shitfaced."

"That's the best situation to embarrass them over. I'm definitely going." I joked around and got a laugh from Thomas. 

"Sounds like OG and OB have a date." He commented and next thing we knew it was nighttime. All of the adults from these two teams went out to the usual place that the dance teams have been going to for ages. I'm just now getting used to the familiarity and friendly vibes of the bar. They have private rooms for parties and celebrations but also a bar and small room you can sit at if you're alone.

"This round is on me!" The OB leader shouted over the loud speaking in the room and everyone cheered for him. I was surrounded by a mixture of OB guys and OG women. The topic between us seemed to change about every 10 or so minutes but it didn't seem boring or too fast paced at all. I really enjoyed being around the group that decided to sit around me but one person who didn't seem to speak much at all happened to be my partner. Not that I minded it as long as he didn't hate me or wanted to stop being partners.

"Hey Levi? I noticed your hair is different everyday do you wear wigs?" One of the girls asked and I nodded truthfully. Everyone here was already to some amount drunk even Eren and just brought up whatever they thought about. We just had a very long conversation about free real estate which I can't recall how it was mentioned.

"I love wigs. My hair is actually pretty short and I don't like growing it out so I just keep it trimmed and wear wigs all the time. I like the variety and the work I don't really have to put into hair. It saves a lot of time and I think I look pretty cute in them." I laughed softly and took a sip of my drink. 

"You are sooooooooooo cute, Levi. You're like the cutest person in the world. You're so nice and pretty." One of the drunk OB members who sat across from me in the little pod of people slurred. 

"Thank you but I beg to differ. I don't even have boobs. I'm not very girly." I spoke honestly and smiled, sloshing my drink around a bit in my hand.

"It's okay to be a little flat chested, Levi. You are still cute. It's not the end of the world with no boobs." Another girl chimed in and I shook my head. 

"No, I really have no boobs. I had to buy these." I responded and Ymir from OG tilted her head.

"Can I see?" She asked curiously and I nodded. I heard a small choking sound from next to me then a small 'I'm fine' from Eren.

"Yeah, look." I started to unbutton the top of my shirt and suddenly I heard Eren speak.

"Guys don't look at her chest like that it's rude. Look away." He spoke sternly to all of the thirsty OB members, hoping to get a look at my 'boob' or something. They thought I was joking about not having boobs but Ymir is the only one sober enough to understand that I'm serious.

I opened up the top of my shirt so Ymir could see and she touched the fake boobs I had in a small bra. "Oh my god they're so jiggly!" She laughed and I couldn't help to either as started to button up my shirt again.

"The nipples are no longer free you can look now." I spoke to all the guys that looked away and a few took another drink.

"You're very open about yourself." Eren spoke quietly and I looked to my side to see him playing with the rim of his drink.

"Yeah. I'm an open book. You can ask me anything and I'll answer almost every question. If you'd like to ask something just hit me with a question any time." I spoke politely and smiled at him.

"I have a question." He responded and I nodded, gesturing for him to ask it. "Do you want to go on a date with me this weekend?" My eyes widened in shock. Seriously this guy, he doesn't like when girls flirt with him but the second one isn't interested he is? "I know you said you weren't interested in me but I find you interesting and I want to get to know you more."

"Well then, get to know me more. Then ask me again. I don't date anyone who doesn't know anything about me." I replied, taking another sip of my drink. It must of sounded harsh to him but I didn't want to lead Eren on. I've made the massive mistake of going on dates with guys before they found out I was male but I'm not going to do it again. When he finds out I have a dick he'll be uninterested again and we'll go back to being normal partners before feelings got into the mix.

"So is that a yes for the future?" He asked hopefully and looked down at me with his big and bright eyes that seemed to do the puppy dog look perfectly.

"That depends on you, Eren." I replied and stood up. "I'm going to go stretch my legs. I don't like sitting down in one place for too long." 

"I'll come with you." He offered and I didn't deny or approve of it. 

"Whatever you want." My hand reached the doorknob and I opened it, walking out with Eren. I soon found myself needing to go to the bathroom but the thought of it made me uncomfortable. I could easily go to the girl's but then I'd feel like a perv. If I go to the guy's I'd feel uncomfortable and maybe even targeted if I got glanced at the wrong way.

I might just go home soon. It's getting late anyways I thought to myself as I felt someone's hand wrap around my waist. I first thought it was Eren but when I looked to my side to check it was some random guy. "Hey, sweetheart. What are planning on doing tonight?" He slurred drunkenly and I looked around to not see Eren.

"Not going home with you that's for sure. Leave me alone." I said and pushed him off but he just wrapped his arm around me again. 

"Oh honey don't be like that." He insisted. Suddenly I heard angry footsteps behind me and the guy was shoved to the side. I saw Eren step in front of me, putting himself between me and the creep. 

"She said leave her alone. You creep." Eren spoke in a deadly tone which I never thought could leave his mouth.

"Who are you? Some kind of superhero. I'm not a creep; I'm just trying to get some of this beautiful lady right here." He defended himself. I could see the anger rising in Eren. The male balled his fists, ready to punch the creep but I gently pushed him to the side before speak with a smile.

"Please spread your legs." I spoke looked up at the creep who smirked and did as I said. I smirked and pulled back my knee before bringing it in contact with his crotch as hard as I could. He groaned and fell to ground, holding his dick and I grabbed a wipe from my bag, cleaning off my knee. "I'm going to go home. I hope you have a good night, Knight in shining armor." I spoke tiredly and pat Eren's head as I left the bar and very shocked Eren.

_ Started writing   
_

_ June.16.18 _

_ Finished writing _

_ June. 19.18 _

_ Published   
_

_ June.27.18 _


	3. Chapter 3

Eren

"Okay so you're obviously in the OB group because you do a more of a mature type of dance. That doesn't mean you're used to someone moving their ass and hips near your crotch though. You won't pop a boner on me will you?" Levi asked me, making me blush as I looked away nervously.

"I don't think so. If I do I'm sorry." I apologized in advance and saw a smile on Levi's face.

"You're so adorable for a guy who grinds on the floor and does so much sexual dances. I've seen you in videos a lot, Eren; I do my research." I mentally facepalmed myself and blushed even more. Why didn't I think of watching videos with her in them. I'm just going to be attacked right off the bat. I could've been shocked at home then pretended not to be way too amazed when I saw it personally. 

"Yeah but that's just around guys. Girls...I don't know."

"They make you nervous?" She asked and I nodded with an embarrassed smile. "Nothing to be nervous or embarrassed about with girls. It's just me you have to be nervous about. I like making my dances perfect. Personalizing is a great thing to do but I don't like straying too far from the original choreography. If the choreo is to hold my hips and be up close, then hold my hips and be close to me. It's just a dance so I don't mind the intimacy." Levi explain and I nodded. 

"Gotcha. I've never seen you dance before, Levi. Do you think you can do something for me so I can get a sense of your style?" I asked as I finished stretching and sat down on the floor. It was early in the morning on Sunday so no one else was here. It was just us two and I actually preferred it that way. This makes it easier for us to connect.

"Sure thing. I just need some music and to pick a song. I'd like you to perform for me too so I hope you have a dance in mind." Levi spoke seriously as she searched her phone for the music she desired.

"Anything you'd like." I replied and mentally searched for my favorite dance that I've done here.

"Here. Play it when I'm ready." Levi handed me her phone and I nodded, looking at the title of the song. It was called Lip n Hip by Hyuna. I've never heard of the song but I could hear my death bells ringing as I saw Levi face the other direction from me. "Start it." She spoke and I pressed play.

(See Lip n Hip cover by Chris Koo) 

Right off the bat I felt attacked. Levi moved her hands over her ass and leaned over to the beat. It didn't help that she was wearing a crop top and such great fitting black pants. Levi swung his hips around and seductively danced so well to the song I find it surprising how I didn't get a boner. To think that such a girl could be so adorable yet so sexy at the same time. I could tell she really enjoyed dancing to the song and being such a tease.

By the time Levi finished my jaw was to the floor and the music was still playing. I was shocked and a bit turned on by her. She smiled in my direction and strut over to my position, sitting down in front of me and taking her phone back. Levi clicked the pause button and set the phone in her lap. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it." I responded quickly. "I think if you did that so close to me I would've had a boner though." I admitted and she giggled.

"I like your honesty. I suggest you don't wear skinny jeans then. It'll be a bit painful." I smiled and nodded with a small chuckle. "Well now it's your turn. What do you have planned for me?" My eyes widened and I scavenged my brain for ideas. Damn I was so into her performance I forgot to think about mine. 

"I don't know yet. I'll find something quick." I assured as I thought about something I could do that could get across my sexy dance style but, not make me seem thirsty. Oh I got it! I searched for shape of you by Ed Sheeran on YouTube and clicked the play button. I handed the phone to Levi and he turned around so he could see me directly. I waited for the beginning music to end before I began my dance.

(See shape of you by Kyle Hanagami) 

The dance I saw originally was with women but I changed it a bit to go with my dancing style more. This way I got the gentleness and sexy from their dance but, also a bit of roughness from my own dancing type. I got really into my dance and saw Levi looking at me intently with a small smile. There was a hint of joy in his eyes which made me smile a bit as I continued to dance to the end. When I finished I sat back down in front of Levi. "How was it?"

"Sexy. I like it. I think our dancing would go great together. Good thing we're partners now, Mr. 'I don't do partners'." Levi teased and I blushed.

"You're different than the other people I tried to be partners with. It sounds cheesy but I'm really interested in you." I spoke truthfully and got a smile from Levi but it seems kinda sad.

"Yeah I know." He replied before changing the subject. "Well now that we danced for each other, let's dance with each other. Can you pick me up?"

"Probably. I think so." I said as I stood up and put my hands on her hips. Oh my god. Jesus hand crafted this woman. Levi has a thin waist but his hips are pretty wide, making a perfect dip.

"Are you going to pick me up anything soon?" She said and I blushed heavily. I didn't know I was staring. To avoid further embarrassment, I picked up the lady with more ease and I thought and set her back down. "Okay now I want to do a run into it and you pick me up. I'm going to latch onto your body like a hug. There's this dance I want to do but I needed a partner who could pick me up. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah of course. It sounds great. I'll step back and you do your thing." I replied and took a few steps backwards, leaving a lot of room for Levi to run to me. 

"You have to hug me back okay. I'm going to slow down a bit at the end so I won't push you over. This dance we have to get really close and personal. I'll walk you through it before showing it to you or else you'll get worried." Shit. Now I'm worried. "Ready?" I nodded. It was a bit of a lie I'm not ready at all. I thought but Levi was already running and she jumped into my open arms. She wrapped her arms over my shoulders and legs around my waist.

"What kind of dance is it?" I asked curiously, looking up at her. 

"It's very sexual and close towards the end. It's different than what you and I are probably used to but I love the emotion and intense feeling that you can get from watching it. If we're stuck on something we can ask the parents. I'm going to be going over the end part of the dance with you and it starts here. I then get down walk away stressed and you come towards me and hug me from behind. We do some separate dance moves then..." Levi got down onto the floor and laid onto his back. "You're going to be above me. Except facing the opposite way. I grind the air you grind the floor. Then you flip, grind the air and I go onto all fours and do my thing. We both get on our knees but you're behind me and we lean back. Then we get up but still crouched and we walk a few steps while moving our hips. We get up again and hold each other, then it's done." Levi explained in detail and I looked in shock. This is torture. I thought as I nodded and watched Levi go over it again.

(See Hit the stage episode with Hoya and Hyojin) 

"No better way to get close as partners than to do this right?" I smiled and Levi looked back at me, smiling the cutest smile I've seen in my life.

"Also a way to get laid but we're not those kind of partners." Levi replied and I choked on oxygen.

"Yeah I guess so." I laughed embarrassingly and blushed red. She's such a tease and doesn't even know it. Fuck I like her so much.

~

Before we knew it, we had completed the choreography together. Levi and I were both sweating and tired but felt accomplished. It took a few hours because of the new style of dance we were doing that Levi wanted to perfect. Once it got to Levi's standards we did it again and again and again. Each time being perfect to us. We showed the parents and they said we should record it and upload it to the channel soon. Armin's words were and I quote 'You two dance beautifully but your sweaty and tired selves don't look like it's feeling the love.'

After they left, Levi wanted to run it one more time and I agreed. It was a fun dance to do and I loved seeing the smile on Levi's face when she felt like she did great. Levi and I finished once again, staring at each other in the eyes as we closed the song with an intimate pose. My hands were cupping her face and her hands were lightly gripping the shirt on my back. We didn't break the finishing pose even though it felt like it's been a minute just gazing at each other like this.

My eyes found her lips and I wanted nothing but to kiss them and hold her close while I do so. I followed Levi's eyes to my own lips and I couldn't help but to bit them gently. Before I knew it, Levi leaned forward and connected our lips in a rough kiss. I applied the same amount of pressure to Levi's lips, moving her closer to body by her waist and chest. I turned my head to deepen the kiss and she opened her mouth. I eagerly pushed my tongue inside her mouth and claimed wherever I could inside. She let out small noises and grabbed onto the back of my shirt tighter for stability.

I felt her move her hips against my crotch, making me move one hand to her ass to squeeze it. I moved my hips as well before I pulled away from the kiss, kissing down her neck and sucking the skin. I heard soft moans, coming from her mouth while she grabbed onto my hair. "Eren." She moaned, making me want nothing but to go further and see what other sounds she could make. "Wait stop." She spoke suddenly and I instantly pulled my mouth off of her and removed my hand from her ass. I wrapped my arms her waist gently and looked down to see her face.

"Do you not like it?" I asked curiously and a bit hurt. I wanted to make Levi happy and it seemed like she enjoyed it but maybe it's going too fast I got too ahead of myself. 

"No I loved it. It's just I don't want to go that far with you. At least right now. I don't think we should do this again. It's not because I don't like it. It's just because you don't know everything about me yet. I don't want you to regret anything." Levi spoke in a soft voice, softer than I ever heard her speak. She avoided my eye contact and I moved her face to look at me.

"I won't regret anything. If you're uncomfortable I won't go any farther. I want to make you happy and show you how much I can care for you. What is this big thing that's keeping me from dating you?" I asked with soft eyes.

"I can't tell you right now. Not here. I have to show you and I don't want to be anywhere besides my home but I need to trust you enough to let you know. That is unless you find it out."

"You can trust me, Levi. I couldn't do anything to hurt you." I assured.

"That's what a few other guys that I wanted to go out with said but they all lied to me. Once they found out they stopped caring and were hurtful." Levi spoke with a pained voice and diverted his eyes.

"If there's anything I can do to make you trust me, I'll do it. I promised I'd never lay an abusive hand on anyone especially that I would date or would want to date. I'd never hit you or call you anything for who you are." I hugged Levi close to my chest and kissed the top of her head. She took my affection and wrapped her arms around me, keeping me close. "See we're already drama filled partners. We're practically living in the same home now with a cat and two dogs." I joked and got a small muffled laugh from her.

"I'm allergic to cats." 

"Two dogs then." 

"Three."

"Deal."

~

_ Started writing _

_ June.19.18 _

_ Finished _

_ June.19.18 _

_ Published _

_ June.29.18 _


	4. Chapter 4

"So it's a date?"  Eren asked me with a knowing smile.

"It is not a date. We're just hanging out today doing fun stuff." I corrected him.

"Alone. Together. I think this is very much a date, Levi." Ever since Eren and I had became partners almost three months ago, we had to have time to adjust to each other's personalities and get used to one another. We haven't had another almost fuck incident since and I kinda like it this way. I don't want to ruin the peace of just being friends with Eren.

"It is 100% not a date." He however is getting very comfortable with me and is constantly trying to turn something romantic.

"I'm calling it a date. It helps me feel like you'll tell me that secret you have soon and we can happily live as a couple together. I want to show you off as my girlfriend to the world." He commented and I hit his arm playfully.

"Oh, shut up let's go. I'm feeling like beating your butt in arcade games today."

"You can just straight up beat my butt and I'd be okay with it but you won't let me date you." He whined and I chuckled.

"Though that is a very kinky offer, we're going to focus on arcade games today." I smiled brightly and we arrived at the arcade. It was one I used to go to since I was a little child. I always loved it here since I only had to pay $10 and I could be here literally all day without having to pay for coins or whatever to play a game. Just walking up to a game and start playing is super fun to me.

"I've never been here. It looks really cool and aesthethicc." Eren handed the man at the front his money and we both walked in.

"You mean aesthetic." I corrected him and he smiled.

"No it's a aesthethicc because you're here." He joked around and I hated to say that I laughed at that joke.

"You do realize I could stop talking to you." I warned playfully.

"You know this game looks really interesting." Eren joked around and faked interest into this janky looking old game.

"What game do you really want to play?" I giggled and he sighed in relief.

"There's this Jurassic Park game with the little guns I just saw. I want to play it so bad." Eren spoke excitedly and I chuckled before spotting it and going up to it. "Come on, let's see how well you can shoot." I teased and he hurried over, coming to sit down and play with me.

Long story short, I won most of the games we played today including the first to Eren's disbelief. "I told you I come here all the time, you're playing with a pro here. Eren, you have to step up." 

"Well, miss winner, I just have to get you a prize for your victory. Let me take you out for ice cream then take you home." Eren smiled brightly and held out his hand, offering the idea.

"I drove here." I spoke simply but he continued to smile, maybe even more so.

"And I walked, I can drive you home." I scoffed and took Eren's hand, leading him out of the arcade.

"You planned that didn't you? How are you getting home smart guy?" I asked as we went a few shops down to an ice cream parlor.

"I didn't think about that but lucky for me Uber was created." He grinned so brightly that it felt like I was blinded by his cuteness.

"I'll drive home. My baby is a gentle one; I can't have anyone else besides my mother, driving her."

"I can be gentle." He commented and I smiled.

"I'm driving." I replied and he sighed taking defeat. We ended up both getting waffle cones with two scoops each. Eren insisted on paying and we both got our favorite flavors. "Can I try yours?" I asked suddenly.

He nodded and moved his cone close to my mouth. "Only if I can try yours."

"Deal." I responded and did the same. We crossed our arms and tried each other's ice cream flavors. Mine was peanut butter chocolate chip and his was butter pecan. "Tasty." I approved of the flavor I haven't tried before and he had done the same.

"I think I just came." He spoke jokingly, making me burst out laughing. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't draw to much attention to myself. Eren on the other hand let his laugh run free, making me stare at the happy male. He seemed so relaxed and fun around me, I couldn't help but to smile. 

~

I parked the car in front of my house and Eren had gotten out with me. We walked to the front in silence and I unlocked it. "Come in. I didn't bring you all the way just for you to leave right after."

"Are you sure?" He asked and I pulled him inside of the house, closing the door behind us.

"Welcome to humble abode. I'm going to get out of these clothes then I'll be back in something more comfy. If you want to leave afterwards. I understand." I spoke with a sigh walked back to my room without hearing the response of Eren.

Tonight's the night. I'm going to tell Eren about me. He seems to be getting so used to me being a girl and flirting but I can't keep this from him. I feel so bad not letting him know who I am when he's truthful about who he is.

I sat in the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror for such a long time deciding if this was the right decision or not. I could always wait and tell him another time but on the other hand I really trust Eren and want him to know. Fuck. My hand reached for the makeup remover and I got rid of every ounce of makeup on my body. I took off my wig and put it with the others, taking off the wig cap as well and letting my short hair go free. I took off my crop top and bra with the fake boobs before replacing it with a loose white shirt that goes down a bit farther than my waist. I took off my gaff, untucking myself and ended up wearing boxers with shorts.

I sighed and stood up, walking out to the living room to see Eren. He was looking around the house and I waited for him to notice me in the room. I couldn't speak. My voice felt like it stopped working. All of sudden I don't know what kind of confidence I got but I sat down on the couch and pat the seat next to me for Eren. He sat next to me in silence and seemed to wait for me to talk. "As you can see I'm actually a guy. I don't always like being called a guy though so I dress up as a woman I lot. I hope you don't think I'm a creep or a perv for doing so. Also me being in an all girls dance team, without them knowing I'm a guy but it really shouldn't matter since I like identifying as a girl most times right?" I asked softly and got a nod in reply from Eren.

I continued to speak and looked away from Eren."I'm not just going to spout some this is the real me bullshit because the real me has been talking to you this whole time. The only difference is my appearance. You have been calling me a girl and you might think I've been lying to you about that but, if you think about it I've never told you or enforced to anyone that I am a girl. I did however feel like my gender identity was in fact a woman during those times. Some people refer to gay men as queens and girl so I don't find much of a problem. The only difficult part of me being like this is when the people that are interested in me are strictly into women. Even though they feel like the one getting screwed over the one who in actuality getting screwed over is me, and not quite literally much to my own disappointment. I just hope you won't react like the other guys who were told this." I spoke nervously and looked down at my lap, playing with my fingers and looking for a response. 

I felt Eren's hand tilt my face up so I could see him. He looked at me with a gentle smile and cupped my face. "You're so beautiful. Anyway you look. Male, female, whatever. I don't care that you crossdress when you feel like a girl or that you strip down and go to your normal state when you feel like a guy. I'll call you whatever pronouns you want me to and try my hardest to make you happy as you are." I looked at him in shock and smiled happily, pulling him into a kiss which he gladly returned. I rest my forehead against his and hugged his body close to mine.  

"Thank you, Eren." I responded and hugged him happily.  

"Wait did your voice get deeper."

"Uh yeah it did."

"It's sexy."

"Are you serious thinking about sex right now?"

"Yes god damn it. Not only are you sexy as a woman but you're fucking hot as hell as a guy too. I don't care if you're a guy and identity as a woman and dress like one. As long as you're happy I'm happy."

"So you're into guys too or do you have a fetish for guys who crossdress but don't really like the sex part?" I asked him and raised my eyebrow curiously. 

"Yeah I'm into guys or else I wouldn't have to called you beautiful. I'd suck your dick if you wanted me too and be over the moon about it." Eren spoke truthfully making me snort.

"You're too forward you dumbass." I replied, hitting his arm playfully. 

"I like to call it the best honesty you can get from me." He chuckled and held his arm. 

"Are you sure you want to still date me?" I questioned getting another kiss from Eren.

"110% I really like you and knowing you trust me enough to tell me this makes me like you even more. So, can we call what we just had a date and call it a night?

"No because our first date is going to be better." I replied and booped Eren's nose, getting a laugh from him.

"Do you mind sleeping with someone else? Nothing sexual? Just,...I don't want to go home tonight." Eren spoke truthfully and cuddled close to me, wrapping his arms around me. 

"Usually I would say no but I'll make an exception. Just don't try anything." I responded with a serious face and Eren smiled.

"Only cute actions tonight." He assured and we did a pinky promise. It was childish but Eren seemed serious about it.

We turned in earlier than expected and I had let Eren borrow some clothes of mine. Some basketball shorts and a muscle shirt to sleep in. All of the lights were turned off and we had said goodnight to each other what seems like 5 minutes ago but neither of us were asleep. It was silent but the silence wasn't awkward. It was calming and I cuddled so closely to his chest someone might think we're attached. "Is something poking me?" He asked out of the blue and I sighed with a chuckle.

"It's mascara in my pocket." I joked and kissed his chest through the shirt. 

"It's big mascara."

"And lipstick." 

"Your shorts don't have pockets, you liar."

"It's been a long day, go to bed."

 

_ Started writing _

_ June.19.18 _

_ Finished _

_ June.19.18 _

_ Published _

_ July.1.18 _


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes cracked open and I groaned as I sat up and stretched, hearing my back crack. I looked to the side to see Eren wasn't there but I could smell bacon and pancakes from the kitchen which made me smile. This dork. Did he wake up early to make me breakfast?

My feet hit the ground as I found my way to kitchen and saw my boyfriend in a kiss the cook apron, making a stack of pancakes. The bacon was already cooked so I just grabbed one and started eating while I waited. "Where'd you get a kiss the cook apron? I don't even have one." I asked curiously, making him turn around and grin.

"I walked to the store and got one. I wanted to surprise you and hope you'd wake up to breakfast." He smiled brightly and laughed.

"You're so extra, why'd you do that much? You could've just made me pancakes naked and I'd be fine." I teased and heard Eren choke. I laughed and hugged him from behind, kissing his shoulder then going for his cheek. "You got your payment, chef."

"Would that really have been fine? I'd think that would scare you to wake up too?" He asked.

"I would be surprised but not upset. A sneak peek for later in our relationship if you can handle me." I replied and sat down at the table, looking in the direction of Eren with a fond look on my face.

"I have the utmost confidence in myself." Eren glanced back at me, shining his bright eyes and I hummed with a curve of my lips.

"This is off topic but I'm learning another dance that I think you'd love to see. After we have breakfast, do you still have time to stay here with me?" I asked and tilted my head with an innocent look.

"Of course. My whole day is free." The comment made me smile. We ate breakfast and I came from the tastes of Eren's food, we found ourselves in the room that I leave for dancing purposes. It's not the biggest room but it's enough to get my fix.

"I would do the version with the chair but I'm still learning it." I spoke softly and walked to the back of the room. I had speakers and stuff in here so I could have a full dancing experience. I even had a mirror to improve my mistakes.

"A chair? Oh my god." He asked and I could sense he already got worried. "Why is that pole here?" Eren spoke and I chuckled.

"That is a secret until later and yes a chair. I'll do both when I learn the chair one." I giggled and found the song I was looking for. Eren watched silently as I got ready. I set the song to play in few seconds and I got ready to dance on the floor. It was a cover I had seen by a guy named Hansol in a kpop group. The song was by IU called jam jam. 

(See Hansol dancing to IU jam jam)

I had added in my own moves to personalize the dance more. It wasn't bland but I wanted to make it more exciting and a big tease. My dance conveyed sex and want for the other, inviting them to come get me. In this situation I was inviting Eren for a long and sensual night but in his case he wouldn't get it just yet. I moved my hips in submissive ways and bit my lip occasionally with a small smirk. When I finished I walked over to Eren and sat in front of him. "How'd you like it? I could tell he liked it but how about you?" I referred to Eren's boner that was slowly peeking from the basketball shorts.

"It was great. You have such a feminine and sexy style of dancing it always shocks me." He replied with a blush.

"I can tell." I smiled and held Eren's hand.

"I can't really move my hips like that. I think it's impossible. I've never seen a guy like me do those kind of hip movements."

"Well then I'll teach you. Stand up." I spoke sternly and his eyes widened in shock.

"I don't think I can do what you do, Levi." He tried to say but I stood and held my hand out for him to stand up.

"You're not going to do exactly what I do. I'm going to teach you a simple dance with some hip movements. We'll work our way up, yeah?" I asked and he stood up.

"Let me stretch first." I smiled happily and clapped my hands together. "Yay! Are you flexible by the way? Well actually you just need to touch your toes it doesn't require much flexibility. It's a dance to a song by Rupaul called covergirl. The people are wearing heels but I won't do that to you." I chuckled and I could see he got a little spooked by what I was going to have him do.

"I am honestly amazed by anyone who can dance in heels and I don't think I can convey the same feel with or without them." Eren replied and I got on my toes to kiss his forehead.

"Don't be worried sweetie. I'll teach you everything and I won't judge. I'm helping you and me by improving your hips." I teased and he blushed so hard it went to his ears. It was honestly one of the cutest things I have ever seen.

"Stop teasing me! You know I have a hard on!" He whined and I kissed his lips that went into a small pout.

"I know that's why I'm teasing you so much." I smiled and turned on the music to the song. "I'll do it first to show you what you'll be doing." I changed the subject and he nodded watching intently to see what he'll be doing.

(See covergirl Yanis Marshal Choreography)

"Whatever that booty bump thing you just did was, I don't think that's gonna happen with me. My ass does not carry the skill level that yours does, Levi. The most my ass is gonna do is a booty quiver and I don't think that'll look good." Eren spoke dramatically and pulled him over to me, putting his hands on me hips.

"Oh shush you drama queen. I'll let you feel so you know how to do it." He blushed and nodded, holding my hips and part of my ass as I popped my butt for Eren to feel. "Do it just like that." I told him and he blushed. Eren got into the position I was in but it was a bit funky. "Bend your legs more and arch your back." I told him and he did so reluctantly. "You seem like an awkward little duck." I teased him and ran my hand through his hair playfully.

"This kind of sexy is new to me." He spoke and I chuckled. "It was new to young Levi too, now see where I am. Just think if we were to switch places what would you do if you were me? You would be confident in your body and pop that ass like no ass has ever been popped before."

"Nice inspirational speech." He chuckled and I hugged Eren from the back.

"I'm Eren. You're Levi. What is Levi going to do?" I spoke softly and kissed the back of his neck, getting a shiver from him. I held his hips and stood close behind him. I didn't get an answer instead I felt Eren move his hips and do as I told him to do. "Great job! Now do it again and arch you back more. Push your shoulders back and yes. Perfect. Do it again." He did as I said this time with a smile. "I think I've accomplished something today. I could damn well dress you in drag."

"Please don't. I'd look ugly." Eren laughed and stood, turning around to hold me in his arms. "I can't look as pretty as you as a lady."

"Only one way to truly find out." I chuckled and he shook his head.

"Nope. That is one adventure I will not do today." He laughed brightly and picked me up. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his lips.

"So another day?" I urged him and he gave in.

"One day. I want to do this dance in front of the others with you at the studio. Not anything official just a fun thing to show them. No heels, I'd break my neck." He hugged my waist and I smiled.

"Sure thing. I'll be glad to show it to the parents and OB, YB, YG, and OG." I smiled and looked at bit nervous. "When you're ready to hatch out of your feminine sexy egg."

"That sounds like a lovely birth. I can't wait." He chuckled, making me cup his face and pull him into a long and gentle kiss. "You know I still have a hard on?"

"You know I still have a bathroom?" I teased and ran my hands through his hair. "No sex until we've dated for at least 4 months. 4 months might seem long but 5 months from now you'll think it'll be worth it when we have sex every day. I'm very active and it's better after waiting so long." I assured, kissing his forehead. "Patience is sexy."

"And I'm not anything other than sexy." He commented and I booped his nose.

"You're adorable."

"Am not." Eren replied with a pout.

"You're just proving my point."

"Fuck you." He chuckled and rest his face in the crook of my neck, giving me soft kisses.

"4 months."

_ Started writing _

_ June.19.18 _

_ Finished _

_ June.19.18 _

_ Published _

_ June.3.18 _

_ Short but cute and fun chapter _


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few months since Eren and I have started dating. Three and a half months to be exact. Since then, I've found Eren sleeping over my house a lot and waking up to make me breakfast early. I've been telling him he might as well move in if he's over so much instead of paying rent to live in his place.

I assumed he was living alone but actually he lived with his mom and sister much to my surprise. When I heard I instantly demanded to meet them. I hadn't even thought of each of us meeting the other's families. He told me they were usually busy so it was hard to meet each of them at the same time, but he would try to set a date for all of us to get to know each other.

Today we were going to my mother's house and I was excited for her to meet Eren. I've really grown to like him even if I don't show it much. The male is super adorable and fun to be around. He's very passionate and a hard worker and I just love those qualities about him. He's also very honest and open to anything I do or say even if it's embarrassing.

Eren brought me out of my thoughts as he walked over to me and offered grapes as a snack before leaving. My mom's house wasn't that far but she didn't get off work for a another 30 minutes so we had time to waste. I opened my mouth and Eren popped in a grape that I immediately started chewing. I wasn't dressed up or had a wig on today. I just had on a long sleeve black shirt with a scarf, some grey jeans and glasses. I also had on earrings and boots. "Thank you." I spoke to Eren and hugged him from behind kissing his shoulder.

He hummed in response and I noticed how big Eren's butt is. "You've gotten more thick since we've met." I chuckled and slapped Eren's ass getting a surprise moan from the male. He instantly covered his face and I saw a blush reach to his ears. I smirked devilishly and slapped his ass again, getting another sound from him. "Do you like spanking?" I asked and kissed the back of Eren's neck as he nodded reluctantly. "Do you like being called a good and bad boy too?" I teased and he looked back with the most blush I have ever seen on his face.

"Don't tease me unless you're actually going to call me it." He spoke softly and I smiled brightly. 

"You know I'm a huge tease but I will call you a good boy if you like it and spank you. You're even more cute than I thought you'd be." I smiled. "I don't count this as along the lines of sex so I'll do this whenever you want me to." I spoke softly in Eren's ear, making him divert his eyes away from me.

"We have time now." He spoke barely loud enough for me to hear. "You seem suddenly dominate for someone who I'd thought would be completely submissive." 

"I'd never top." I replied truthfully and bent Eren over the counter, surprised how ready he was for me to spank him. "I'm a dominant sub. Sometimes at least but I can still be very submissive and I'd never thought you'd be into something like this. Would you bottom?" I asked curiously and squeezed Eren's ass, slapping it and feeling Eren flinch with a whimper. 

"I don't know. I've never thought about bottoming I'd much rather top. I don't know why I love spanking though any other type of pain besides biting I don't like." He replied and rest his cheek on the counter to cool his blushing face. 

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied and kissed the exposed part of Eren's back, bringing my hand down on his ass cheek once more. It was surprising to see and hear Eren reacting like this. I never thought in a million years that he could be into something like this. "You're hard." I commented and I stopped spanking Eren and he turned around. 

"It hurts. I'll be right back." He spoke and left the room to go to my bathroom. I smiled and popped another grape in my mouth, looking at the time. We should be leaving in a few minutes. By the time Eren's done we'll be going.

"How was your date with videos of me twerking?" I teased the male and he laughed hugging my waist. 

"I don't watch videos of you twerking to get off." Eren smiled and we began walking to the car, me hopping in the driver's seat.

"Your imagination much be beautiful then. How do you think my dick looks." I laughed and he choked on the drink he brought with him.

"I just think of all the times we've made out and when you spanked me." The male replied truthfully and looked out the window.

"Surprising. I think of you fucking me. It's easy with all of the videos of you." I glanced over at Eren, seeing him blush. "You get embarrassed so easily but when we actually get intimate you're so confident. It's cute and sexy." I smiled and we arrived at my mother's house. Her car was parked in the driveway and I got out. 

"Lets focus on meeting your mother." Eren changed the topic and held my hand, leading me to the front door. He knocked and we waited for her to open it.

"Hello! It's so nice to meet you, Eren! It's feels like it's been forever my beautiful son. How are you two?" She asked and instantly gave me a hug, pulling me inside.

"I'm great. How have you been? It's been forever since I was over." I replied and Eren walked in after me, closing the door. 

"I'm fantastic but you're here so I could meet your boyfriend. My name is Kuchel." She introduced herself and Eren smiled politely.

"I'm Eren but you already know that. It nice to meet you."

"Oh he's so handsome and cute. Levi you didn't tell me you got the best catch." She complimented him and I chuckled.

"Yeah I am lucky he likes guys and girls. He's super protective of me whenever we're out and some guy hits on me." I spoke and my mom smiled.

"So I don't have to worry about you is what I'm hearing." She responded.

"Exactly." Eren said and wrapped his arm around my waist gently.

"Well as much as I'd like to stand here next to door, I made dinner for us. I know you're wondering how I had the time. I made it earlier so it's slow cooked." My mother began walking to the kitchen, gesturing for us to follow. The night went by pretty great if I do say so myself. My mom seemed to really like Eren and Eren was really nice, funny, and polite as always.

It ended up really late at night when we thought about leaving but we were all three drinking wine so I decided to stay for the night in my old room. Eren and I would be sharing the bed and my mom was down in the furthest room in the hallway. I didn't even notice when we both fell asleep. It seems like as soon as our bodies hit the bed we were both dreaming. 

I was woken up out of my dream in the middle of the night by hearing something in my ear and hands on my waist. I opened my eyes and heard a low moan in my ear. In shock, I turned my head to see Eren was asleep and holding onto me, shaking softly and moaning. Aw he's having a wet dream. I thought as he buried his face in my back and moaned my name. He panted softly I decided to turn around fully and wake him up. "Eren." I spoke softly and cupped his face. He cracked opened his eyes tiredly making me smile. "Did you dream well about me, you horny little bastard?"

"I moaned in my sleep didn't I?" He asked and groaned softly, resting his hand on his head.

"In my ear. It woke me up. You at least came didn't you? It would've been a shame if I woke you up too early." I spoke nonchalantly and pulled up the blankets to see his boxers soaked through with cum. "That answers my question. It looks like you came a lot of times. How many times did you get off?" I teased.

"Just once." He said and my eyes widened in shock. 

"That's a lot of cum." I spoke in awe. Damn if that's in one cumshot then sign me up for several.

"I usually cum a lot in one go. I had to wash my sheets a lot as a teen." He laughed and I bit my lip.

"Do you like edging?" I asked suddenly and he was silent for a second.

"It's okay. I've never done it long term but I like it to a degree why do you ask?" He raised his eyebrow and I went under the covers, pulling down his boxers. Fuck it. I have to at least suck his cock before the 4 months are up.

"I want to edge you until we have sex for the first time." I replied feeling around for his cock. "Bite down on something." I spoke before wrapping my lips around the tip of Eren's cock and sucking it, tasting some of his cum. I stroked the bottom half of Eren's cock while I sucked the top half. I hollowed my mouth and bobbed my head slowly. I heard Eren's muffled moans, seeing that he's still sensitive from just cumming. "Warn me when you're about to cum." I told him and I heard him agree. 

I removed my hand, resting it on his thighs and deep throating Eren. He rut his hips into his mouth, which I allowed him to do as long as he wasn't harshly fucking my mouth. I felt his hand run through my hair, as I got all the way to the base of his cock. My nose touched his short pubic hair not that I minded it and I felt him arch his back off the bed with a moan. I moaned softly around him, sending vibrations around his cock, making him tighten his hand a bit. I pulled off with a pop and went back down, bobbing my head.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum. Levi. I'm going to cum." He warned and I pulled off, making him pant and relax. I gently licked the precum that came out of his cock and smirked, climbing back up to Eren. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and smiled.

"I'm going back to sleep. Sweet dreams~" I teased and he smirked with soft pants. Fuck he's too damn sexy.

"I hope you dream about the same thing I did, love." He replied and hugged me from behind. "It'll be hard to sleep with this hard on, so I hope you sleep well." 

"You'll be asleep before you even know it." I spoke softly and ended up falling asleep instantly.

To my surprise I did dream about Eren and I found my boxers in the same situation as his own when I woke up.

_ Started writing   
_

_ June.21.18 _

_ Finished _

_ June.21.18 _

_ Published _

_ July.5.18 _

_ I originally didn't have any smut planned but aren't you glad I changed my mind _


	7. Epilogue

"Let's go out to dinner. We worked hard today and we need to reward ourselves for working so hard. Come on you look so exhausted and hungry. Let's fill up that belly." I tried to convince Levi as we walked out of the building. I've noticed Levi dances so much but doesn't spoil himself to eat a lot. She does so much cardio each day but doesn't fill her belly up with food. I'm not saying she has a problem or anything I just find it odd.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked and swung her keys around her finger.

"I know this place not far from here has great food. Burgers, fries, steak, chicken, desserts. Oh or this Italian restaurant around the corner." I offered and smiled as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. 

"Sounds like a lot of calories." She commented with a small pout and we went to her car. I opened the door, getting into the passenger seat and she sat in the driver's as usual. "I can just cook for us at home." She offered.

"No, I don't want you to work for your meal. Also what's wrong with a lot of calories. You just did cardio all day and didn't eat much. You should be able to feast on some good food." I spoke convincingly and rest my hand on her thigh. 

"Look, Eren. I know you might be worried by how little I eat and you're trying to beat around the bush but I do this for a reason. It's the only way I can maintain this body type. I like looking feminine and being feminine. I like being able to fit the clothes I order online without worrying if they'll come in too small because my arms got too muscular or my thighs. My legs and arms are muscular enough to my liking. I stick to a diet that I'm fine with with a few breaks to eat junk food and all that, keeping it to a minimum." Levi explained and rest her hand on my own.

"I don't want to slip up and end up looking really masculine and unhappy with myself. When I was younger my father forced me to do a lot of sports and threw out all the makeup and girls clothes I had. I hated sneaking around and wearing my mother's clothes and makeup to feel pretty. Even then I didn't feel right. I looked buff and manly and I hated it. It took forever to find and stick to a diet that I liked to get me to this body type but not suck all the energy out of me. I gain weight and acquire muscle so easily it's fucking annoying. So, I'm sorry if it looks like I'm starving myself." Levi lifted up my hand and kissed it softly, rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I wouldn't have thought that this means so much to you but one meal shouldn't affect you so much. Please just this one night. Then I won't make you eat another food baby until our wedding day. Also I need the coordinates of your father so I can politely leave a dead rat at his doorstep." I assured and leaned forward, kissing Levi's neck and behind her ear.

"That was already done the second I moved out." She laughed and pulled me into a kiss. She looked at me with a loving smile before rubbing a gentle thumb over my cheek. "Fine. Just this one night. Only because I fucking love Italian food. Buckle your seatbelt, honey. You're paying."

"Deal." I smiled and she brought the seatbelt over her body, buckling it and starting the car. She reversed out and she drove in the direction of the Italian place. 

"You're too excited for this." She said as we arrived at the place.

"I'm just happy that we're going to eat a great meal together." I responded. It was the truth but I'm happy she'll eat something other than her small portions of healthy food all the time. She deserves to be spoiled and eat all the things she wants.

Levi smiled and locked the car doors. "If I gain too much weight because of this I'm choking you in your sleep." She joked and kissed my forehead, making me smile.

"Unfortunately, I'm not into that." I laughed and opened the door, holding it for my princess. "Ladies first."

"That's the point." She chuckled, walking in before we got a booth for us two. We sat in a back corner of the restaurant which was really comfy and quiet. Music played almost noiselessly in the room and it was really calming. The lights were dimmed except for the lights in the aisle ways between tables and booths, lighting a way to the person's seat.

"I've been craving some pasta." I said in a little singing voice accompanied by a small dance in my seat as I looked at the menu. I didn't think about looking up at all from the menu as my eyes scanned it down. 

"I don't know what I want." Levi spoke suddenly as she looked over the menu. She looked as if she was stressed on  deciding something. I frowned softly, noticing that all the calories in every dish is labeled under each one. If I was on a diet I'd be wary of eating practically everything on the menu. 

I reached my hand out and took the menu from Levi and set it down so she couldn't look at it. "I'll pick for you." I replied and held her hand in the absence of the menu.

"Okay." She complied and lifted my hand, moving it to cup her cheek. She turned her head towards it and laid a soft kiss on the palm of my hand. "Thank you." She looked back at me to see a small smile on my face. I blushed softly and continued to look for the both of us. 

"No problem." I responded, not looking up from the menu.

"Hello, I'm Catalina and I'll be your waitress today. What would you two like to drink?" She asked and pulled out a pen and notepad.

"Raspberry tea and sprite please." I replied, not thinking much about what drinks we wanted. I know raspberry tea and tea in general made Levi nut just thinking about it.

"And did you decide on your meals yet?" She questioned after writing down our drinks. I nodded and told her what both Levi and I were getting. She nodded and excused herself to go get our drinks and put in our order. I looked back at Levi and saw that she was already looking at me.

"Is it not knowing how many calories is the meal I got you killing you?" I asked and she nodded truthfully. "Don't worry about it. You will be fine you will not wake up in the morning and look like a bodybuilder, I promise." I smiled and took Levi's hand, squeezing it softly.

"I know. I trust you." She spoke softly and pulled me close by the back of my neck, bringing me into a kiss. I smiled into the kiss and she reluctantly pulled back. Levi smiled and rubbed my cheek with her thumb. "I got lipstick on you."

"You could get lipstick all over my body and I wouldn't care." I laughed and interlaced our fingers with her free hand.

"Here are your drinks. I will be right back with your food." Catalina popped up suddenly and set down our drinks with straws. She walked away and I blushed heavily covering my face.

"Oh my god did she hear that?" I spoke and felt my soul leave my body. Levi started laughing and I felt so embarrassed. "Why do I say these things in public?" I scolded myself and felt Levi move my hand so I could see her. She smiled as bright as I've ever seen her smile and it honestly made my heart melt. Oh fuck, I love her.

~ 

"Do you think we'll win?" Levi asked nervously and held my hand, squeezing it but not hard enough for it to hurt. I smiled and kissed her forehead, trying to calm her down.

"Maybe. We might win. The other groups were great and I'd love to win but it's hard to pick just one. If we do win it'll feel great though but it'll be okay if we lose. There's always next year right?" I tried to calm her down and pulled her into a hug. 

"Don't talk like someone who's already lost, Eren! I have the utmost faith in us! If we don't win I will eat the spiciest food out there and record it for the world to see!" Hanji spoke and walked over to us, resting her arm on my shoulder. She was the most eccentric parent and honestly the funniest one. Every year she would come up with penalties for herself if we wouldn't win. Sometimes we did and sometimes we didn't. I'd hate to say it but her face when we didn't is always one of the sadness until she realizes what stupid shit she sighed herself up for.

The announcing guy, walked onto stage and had a envelope in his hand. Two ladies were alongside him, one in a long red dress and two trophies in her hand. The other was in a white short dress with the 1st prize trophy in her hand. The man leaned into the mic and started to announce prizes. He announced the top 5. 4th and 5th didn't get a trophy but small prizes for each member. The 3rd and 2nd get the trophies for the whole team. The 1st gets the trophy plus some money for the studio to improve. Buying new outfits, fixing up stuff around the practice rooms, etc. 

The room got tense and everyone in the team huddled around, holding hands and hoping for at least a spot in the top three. He announced the runner up first. It wasn't us. Then the third place was announced and once again it wasn't our team. Everyone was on edge as he announced the 4th and 5th. We were either 1st place or not placed in a good spot at all. There was a pause in the announcers speech and the whole room was silent. I felt Levi's arm wrap around my waist as she hugged closer into me nervously and I kissed her forehead.

Finally, the announcer spoke. Did I hear him right? I thought before, looking around at my team. Their eyes widening and suddenly a crowd of cheers and a jumping out of seats was visual and heard. I was one of the people cheering amongst my teammates and I looked down at Levi to see her face buried in my chest. "What's wrong, Love?" I asked her and she waved me off, looking up with tears in her eyes. 

"I'm so emotional." Is all she replied with and I smiled brightly, hugging her tighter. "Don't smile you asshole. Hide my face, my makeup is running." She muffled into my chest and I rest my cheek on the top of her head and smiled happily.

"I love you so much." I spoke softly. Levi was just such a great person. I can't even properly put into words how much of a fantastic personality she has. She's so passionate and strong. She's caring in the weirdest ways and uses insults as compliments. She's always calling me weird and too honest but I can see the care and happiness in her face when she does. I didn't even notice I just confessed my love for her until I heard her response.

"I love you too, you adorable little shit." She spoke into my chest and I rubbed her back with a bright smile.

"I love you more."

"We are not doing this. Not right now."

 

_ Started writing  
_

_ June.23.18 _

_ Finished _

_ June.25.18 _

_ Published _

_ July.8.18 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late I lost track of days lmao
> 
>  
> 
> THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED YET I HAVE TWO MORE BONUS CHAPTERS OF SCENES THAT WEREN'T PUT IN HERE


	8. Bonus chapter #1

What exactly happened after we won was all a blur to me. All I remembered was getting into my car and driving home with Eren in the passenger. We arrived at my house quickly and next thing I knew, Eren's lips were connected to mine with a sense of urgency. I was pulling off Eren's shirt and he moved back into the direction of my bedroom. He fell backwards onto my bed and I dropped to my knees onto the floor. I kissed Eren's abs as I unbuckled his belt, unzipping his jeans. 

I pulled down everything holding me back from Eren's cock and stroked it eagerly. I looked in aw at the thick and long cock in front of me. I sucked the tip and felt it get harder as I took more of him in my mouth. Eren moaned and moved both hands to my hair. I deep throated him and played with his balls, bobbing my head quickly. I popped off, making him whine, a thin line of spit connecting from my mouth to his tip before immediately deepthroating him again. "Fuck." He moaned breathily and as I continued as he started to move his hips up to my mouth. His back arched off the bed and his panting increased. Right before he was about to cum, I pulled off and gripped his cock to keep him from releasing. 

"You're going to cum inside me. All of the cum you've been holding back since I first started edging you." I explained crawled up, kissing Eren's lips.

"Don't put that in my mind or I really will cum." Eren panted and sat up. I started to pull off my shorts and gaff along with it. I pulled my dick from it's painful position from the hard on and saw Eren look down with wide eyes. 

"What? Did you forget I have a dick?" I teased and straddled Eren's lap, sitting on his thighs.

"No it's just so big. That's bigger than mine. How do you hide that?" Eren spoke in shock and I giggled kissing his cheek. "I'll tell you later." I replied and pulled Eren in for a deep kiss. He immediately wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me as close as possible towards him. He moved one hand back to the side to grab lube that was conveniently placed on the bed. He must've got it during the blowjob. 

Eren covered his fingers in lube and started to prep me as we kissed. I pushed my tongue inside of Eren's mouth, surprisingly taking control of the kiss and he followed my lead. I've noticed that Eren surprisingly likes being told what to do and, he submits pretty easily with some pushing but only from me. I moaned into the kiss as he added another finger, moving my hips on them. Eren stretched me and thrusted his fingers inside of me. "Fuck your fingers are so long." I pulled away from the kiss rest my head on Eren's shoulder. He watched as I moved my hips on his fingers and he added another. Eren's freehand squeezed my ass, lightly slapping it from time to time. I didn't protest but inside urged him on.

"I'm not the only one who likes spanking." Eren smiled and kissed under my ear. I smiled and bit his neck.

"Not as hard as you like it, you bad boy." I chuckled and he pulled his fingers out when he was done prepping.

"You're right, I like it rough." Eren replied and spread my ass cheeks, teasing his cock at my entrance.

"Put it in. I'm not going to stop at one round but I don't want to be up all night." I bit my lip and began to push in Eren's tip. I moaned as it slowly entered, spreading and filling me up and I gripped onto Eren for support. "Fuck me." I whispered and Eren didn't hesitate at all when he pulled almost completely out, ramming his cock back into me. It took me by surprised and I gasped, shivering from the contact. My back arched as the male continued to slam his cock into my ass. His hands gripped my hips and I whined as I felt shockwaves of pleasure in my body.

"Can I take off your wig and everything?" He asked, slowing down a bit and I nodded. I didn't notice from all the pleasure but my boobs were really weighing me down and, the bra I wore was just begging to come off. Eren unbuttoned my shirt, taking it off and I reached for my wig, throwing it in the corner. I'll fix it later. Finally I took off my wig cap and let my short hair go free. Now that I think about it, I'm glad Eren asked for them to come off. It makes it seem more like he's more into it when I'm my bare self instead of a cross dressing fetish. 

I started bouncing on Eren's dick to match his thrusts, while I held his shoulders for support. "Faster." I moaned as Eren started going as fast as he could, still slamming into my ass. The sound of skin slapping filled the room along with moans, pants and curses. "Right there, baby." My back arched as he hit my prostate and I immediately wanted to cum. "I'm going to cum, Eren! Ah fuck! Cum! Cum inside of me!" I panted and Eren kissed me harshly as I came against his chest and stomach. 

He continued to thrust, making me whine from the overstimulation and came with a hard thrust inside. "Levi!" I felt cum shoot all the way inside of me in pulses. It was so much that I felt filled to the brim. Eren moaned into the kiss and panted. 

When Eren pulled out, cum began to ooze out of my ass and it started to collect on Eren's thighs. I panted softly with no words as we fell back onto the bed. I smiled and chuckled, kissing Eren's pec. "Tired already?"

"I can do a least 4 more rounds." He replied and laughed, kissing my forehead. Sweat already laced our bodies and I was ready to be covered in more.

"How about 10?" I asked and he laughed, running his fingers down my spine and cupping my ass.

"Sure you can make it?" He teased.

"Are you sure you can?" I poked Eren's chest, licking up some of my cum and kissing Eren so he can taste it. 

"Bring it on." He challenged and I rolled us over so he was on top of me.

"Turn around; I want to spank and suck you off."

"Didn't have enough of my cock yet?" He smirked as he turned around and I sucked it eagerly, tasting his cum. 

"I want you to cum on my face." I spoke honestly and he leaned down to suck the tip of my cock, stroking it.

"Me too." I smirked and moved my legs so they were bent and the bottoms of my feet were on the bed. Eren wrapped his lips around my cock and I immediately started fucking his mouth with a moan. I rubbed his ass and slapped it hard, feeling him flinch. A muffled moan came from him and I slapped it again getting the same response. The vibrations of his moans went to my cock and it made me groan with pleasure.

I sucked Eren's tip with a low moan as I bobbed my head on his cock, deepthroating it. I occasionally pulled off for a breather and spanked his ass whenever I stopped. "I'm going to cum." Eren spoke suddenly, stroking my cock before going down on my dick once again. I smirked and began stroking Eren's cock, directing it over my face as I felt like cumming as well. 

"Me too. Fuck! Eren!" I gasped as he pulled off with a pop as I squirted cum on his face. I felt a warm liquid from Eren's cock shoot onto my cheeks, nose, eyebrows and mouth. Fuck, it's so much. It almost completely covered my face and licked my lips before sucking the tip, getting as much cum as I could. 

The night continued to go on like this. It felt like we'd been having sex for hours and I didn't want to stop anytime soon. "Fuck, how many rounds has it been?" Eren spoke suddenly as he fell back to the bed, panting heavily. We just climaxed again and we were hot and sweaty but I wasn't complaining.

"I don't know. I lost count." I replied and laid on Eren's chest, kissing it softly. Hickeys were starting to form on it and bruises on other parts of both of our bodies.

"Perfect, let's do another." Eren spoke eagerly and I chuckled.

"Let's go slower this time, Tiger." I smiled and kissed Eren happily.

"Of course, baby. Anything you want~" Eren smiled brightly and rolled us over so that he was on top of me. "I love you so much, Levi."

"And I love you too, Eren. Now fuck me one last time then we're going to bed." I returned the smile and wrapped my arms around Eren's neck.

"Yes, my beauty." Eren responded and we had disgustingly sweet and slow sex that I wish could've lasted forever.


End file.
